Lotus
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: He never really liked this particular day but having her dress up like she did, he couldn't resist not liking it just a tiny bit. A early at this point birthday fic for Mukuro Rokudo I have dubbed this day National Mukuro's Birthday So Let's All Do the Samba Day


Lotus

It was a nice day but of course it was; it was spring after all and spring tended towards nice sunny mornings. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, a wonderful and gentle spring breeze was cat upon the world. And Mukuro Rokudo was spending the first hour or so after he woke smirking as he watched his underlings, friends maybe, chase after illusions, quite literately too. Ken and Chikusa went by his room in the Vongola mansion, a box in the latter's hands, running after something they could see but what Mukuro knew wasn't "real". After all he had been the one who had made it, entirely to lure them away from him and his room. It was a special day, at least in the minds of his friends and the others, but he couldn't bring himself to agree; to him, there was little he wanted more than for it to disappear or for everyone else to just forget what day it was.

Once the two were gone, out of sight and out of earshot, he came out of his hiding place among the shadows of the walls, chuckling to himself; it always amused him how easily tricked his friends could be, both the smart Chikusa and the dog-like Ken. He walked towards his closet, deciding he might as well get dressed for the day; he was currently in his pajamas, deep purple in color with the numbers one through six on it in kanji just like his eye. He took out his usual outfit, humming to himself with a peaceful smile as he set them aside for the time being before hearing a thud. Mukuro froze for a moment, looking around for the source; outside his room was Chrome, his ever faithful "toy". She seemed to have tripped, making him both a bit worried and sigh in exhaustion, and she was starting to get back up when he noticed her, wincing in pain, "Ow…"

"Are you alright?" he inquired of her, walking over to the girl with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised; she looked up at him with a startled look, her visible eye widened at him, and he chuckled, "No need to look so scared, my little Chrome."

She got to her feet, holding a bag in her arms, "R-right, Mukuro-sama."

He looked at the bag and could tell already why she had it; Chrome noticed his gaze and smiled some, holding it out to him, "Here, Mukuro-sama; h-"

He put a hand over her mouth quickly, stopping her from saying those dreaded words, and shook his head, "Shush Chrome-chan, we wouldn't want the others to hear you after all, now would we?"

Chrome blinked, obviously confused by her master's actions but nodded her head and didn't speak as he removed his hand and took the bag from her, "Now how about you go make sure Ken and Chikusa are okay? They went running after an illusion and knowing them they probably got into trouble while doing so."

She nodded again and Mukuro sent her off with a smile, watching as she disappeared down the hall. He waited for a moment before going back into his room, setting Chrome's gift aside; he sighed, realizing he was going to have to keep moving if he planned on avoiding all mention of what that day was. He got dressed quickly enough, once more forgetting he could use his illusions to change his clothes, and went out the window, which luckily was on the first floor. He went outside and across the way, holding his trident in one hand; he reentered the Vongola home from another window and from there proceeded to go into the hallway, looking over at where his door was in time to see another of his underlings, M.M. , walking up to his door with a present. Luckily for him she didn't see him; he snuck down the other end of the hallway as she entered his room, expecting to find him but finding it empty instead.

Mukuro strode down the hallway, looking around for anyone who might be looking for him; no such bad luck apparently. He started to feel less on guard and went along to the kitchen before hearing loud yelling. It seemed to be aimed at him actually: "HEY!"

He knew that voice of course and glanced back to see the Sun Guardian barreling at him, wearing only his boxing shorts and gloves; not exactly a great sight but also not uncommon. He was swinging something around in one hand actually, so fast it was impossible to make it out but Mukuro could guess what; he frowned a bit and his eye turn to numeral one, conjuring up a wall. He quickly went back on his way, knowing the wall would have little effect on the thick-skinned Ryohei; he was already around the corner and had entered a room when he heard the sound of the wall being crashed through and Ryohei's continued yelling.

Mukuro sighed and turned to see Tsuna; he had entered the Vongola Decimo's office and the boy looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear, "Mukuro? What's wrong?"

"Now what would make you think something is wrong?" Mukuro asked, Ryohei running by at high speed, screaming for him; he sighed a bit, "Just being followed by that crazy Sun Guardian of yours, Tsunayoshi."

He walked over and glanced at the papers on the younger boy's desk; Tsuna almost immediately tried to hide the papers but Mukuro saw at least part of them. A party, they were invites to a party; Mukuro sighed a bit and Tsuna smiled nervously, "Uh, um, so h-how are you today?"

"Tsuna," Mukuro said and the Vongola Tenth gulped, turning slightly pale.

Five minutes later Mukuro walked out of the office with a smirk on his face, Tsuna standing on his desk and screaming as wild dogs kept trying to attack him; the number on his eye was now three. Tsuna's papers were ripped to shreds by the dogs of course, leaving no trace of invites to any sort of party. The illusionist continued to walk, making his way to the kitchen; he felt a bit hungry after using two of his realms and having to try to avoid being wished anything.

Walking in, he found yet another Vongola Guardian already there; Yamamoto, Rain Guardian, was cutting up some fish, apparently making sushi for his own breakfast. He looked up and smiled at Mukuro with his usual friendly smile, "Oh hi Mukuro!"

"Good morning Yamamoto," Mukuro said and went over to looking at what he was making; it looked like maguro to him, "Sushi for breakfast?"  
"Tsuna wanted me to make some; apparently we're holding a party later," Yamamoto said and kept cutting, "Oh yeah, it's your-"

"The Vongola told you to?" Mukuro inquired, half out of interest; half because he wanted to prevent Yamamoto from saying what he was about to say out loud.

The sword wielder nodded and Mukuro thought for a moment then smiled, "Tsuna told me to tell you you needn't do that; the party has been cancelled."

Yamamoto blinked, confused and Mukuro took a piece of finished maguro, plopping it into his mouth before walking out; he was sure the Rain Guardian would go ask Tsuna about that and end up trying to save the poor boy from the dogs. Which would ruin the plans even more. Mukuro was actually quite pleased with himself on this.

In the next few hours, he ended up also 1) scaring Lambo when the little boy tried to tell him it was still Lambo's day even if it was Mukuro's, 2) avoiding Ken and Chikusa some more, 3) hiding out in Kyoya's room for a small while and torturing the boy with a paddle-ball before being thrown out of the room, and 4) meeting an angered Gokudera who apparently found out Mukuro terrorized Tsuna with dogs for trying to plan a party then sending Gokudera off with an illusion of Belphegor coming after him. Everyone knew the Storm Guardian was freaked out by the Varia prince. Mukuro was a bit tired of all the distractions and illusions and such though and entered into what he assumed was an empty room to rest before he would return to his own room. It wasn't empty; he'd wandered into the room of yet another Vongola famiglia member, Tsukkuyomi Kokuryuu. The girl worked as a member of both the main family and the Varia, alternating depending on her mood, and it seemed currently she was staying with them; Mukuro actually found the girl quite amusing, as much so, if not possibly moreso, than the one who was her best friend the violent Cloud Guardian himself. Tsukkuyomi didn't really like Mukuro too much, or so she acted like around the others, and when he came in her crimson eyes widened a bit before she frowned and threw what seemed to be a pillow at him, "Mukuro, what are you doing in here?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro responded, looking at her, "Is that any way to greet a guest?"

"You're in my room, pervert," she said in a low voice, not amused; her hand went for her sword but Mukuro stopped her from grabbing it, placing his tridents points between her hand and the katana she usually carried. Usually because he'd come into her room while she seemed to be changing; she really was mostly dressed though so there was no reason to call him a pervert.

Her outfit though made him laugh some more, "Now what is this you're wearing?"

The girl went red and tried to grab the blanket from her bed to cover up, looking away; she was currently wearing what looked to be an adult size version of the Namimori Middle School's girl's uniform, which explained why she was trying to cover up. Not every day after all people got to see a 21 year old wearing such a thing. She spoke, still not looking at him, "I-I-I was just…I heard it was…"

She growled a bit in frustration, "I couldn't figure out what to get you and Reborn-san said you like high school uniforms so I thought…"

Mukuro looked at her, a bit surprised for a moment then chuckled again and gained a glare from the girl; she grabbed the other pillow and threw it too, "Sh-shut up!"

"You're so cute sometimes, Tsukku-chan," Mukuro said and walked over to her, pulling the blanket away; she stared up at him in shock and the illusionist kissed her forehead, still smirking, "So very cute."

Tsukkuyomi looked away again and tried to push him away though it was weak, "Sh-shut up, stupid Mukuro, and g-get out of my room. I'm gonna get changed."

"But why? Didn't you get all dressed up for me?" He asked grabbed her chin and forcing her to look at him away; once he got her attention again he smirked, "I'd rather you not change…well maybe change into a different outfit."

She opened to her mouth to ask into what but he used his powers before she could speak; her Namimori uniform changed into the Kokuyo one. Tsukkuyomi looked at her clothes for a moment and Mukuro kept chuckling before she started to hit him, "Mukuro-kun! Change my clothes back! You know I hate this thing; it's so…it's so….perverted!"

He just kept laughing as she attempted to hit him then picked her up into his arms; she kept trying to hurt him and the boy sighed in fake exasperation, "Oya, oya, Tsukku-chan, no need to be so angry; you might hurt me and you don't want that."  
"Yes I do!" Mukuro ignored her outburst and conjured up another thing, a big purple and black bow he put on her head then looked at his handiwork; he smirked, "Aw, I think this might be my favorite present yet. Not that I've accepted any others."

Tsukkuyomi pouted at him, still quite red, and Mukuro kissed her on the lips, causing her to do the same; it was really hard after all to stay angry when he did such things. When he broke away, and he always did before she could even get a chance, she looked at him, still pouting but spoke in an at least civil, if not sort of sweet way, "Happy birthday then, Mukuro-kun."

* * *

Vene: Aw Mukuro and Tsukkuyomi, so cute together.

Nihon: Even when she's angry with him?

Mukuro: Oya oya, my Tsukku-chan is _never_ upset with me.

Vene:...

Nihon:...

Tsukkuyomi*pouting, still in uniform* Hope you guys enjoyed him messing with me...

Vene: For now, Bye-bi~!


End file.
